the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceific Clash (Video Game)
Spaceific Clash is a mostly team-based multiplayer first/third-person shooter. It is the first video game of the series and comes with four distinct game type versions that share similarities with each other, such as with the general gameplay, and have multiple different game modes while it was released for PC, Xbox and PS4. The story behind the video game isn't as developed as the other sources of storyline for A Spaceific Universe but still features a limited amount in the form of some portions of what happens within the whole video game being partially canon in different ways to the overall series and involving a specific storyline of the player, as this in-universe character, looking to gain fame from the war that the Milky Way galaxy has become involved in. Title Screen When players first start up the video game, the first thing that they will see once it has finished loading, as well as got passed the usual related company logo and other such things, is the title screen where they are required to either press a button to proceed to enter the rest of the game itself, press a button to change the user whom is currently playing or press a button to exit from the overall game instead. The title screen's layout mainly includes a background that slightly changes each time that the player enters it along with the game's name that fashionably appears (in a 8-bit style) in the middle of the screen after a few seconds before staying there. The way that the background changes is that, each time it gets loaded up, it randomly chooses one of several in-game maps to appear as the background itself. On the four corners of the screen are also different things. On the top left it shows what version number the game is currently at, on the top right it shows what user is currently signed in, on the bottom left it shows the button prompt to access the settings menu and on the bottom right it shows the company's logo. While within the main menu, players will hear the sound of a unknown woman humming in a light-hearted musical tune, that isn't from any particular song and doesn't have any lyrics, by default but if players equip an different music in-game then that will instead by heard while within the title screen. The default humming will return if players unequip whatever music they had previously equipped. After having chosen to enter the game, the button prompts will be replaced by the small loading symbol until the game itself is finished loading and the player is taken out of the title screen. If there is any queue to get in the overall game, there will also be an "number of players ahead of you" that pops up under the loading symbol during this period which updates as close as it can to the changing number of players that are waiting. Whenever being kicked from the game due to something such as a disconnect or inactivity, players are put back to this title screen and given an error message to give a short explanation of what happened. During the occasions where the game is not accessible, the button prompts under the game's name will be replaced by a message that tells players this along with the reason as to why it cannot be accessed as sometimes, depending on the reason, this will only happen after players try to enter the game. On the first ever time of playing the game, players will be required to go through licences, adjusting both their safe area and brightness as well as choosing their preferred language before they reach the title screen but these things will not happen on follow up times of entering into the game. The possible in-game maps that the title screen randomly chooses as its background consists of : Main Menu After going through the title screen and entering into the game, players will reach the main menu of the overall game where all of its primary functions can be accessed from while within it. The main menu's layout mainly includes a background of the planet Goni Terra in the vicinity of space that is is within along with the menu functions on the left under the game's name (in a 8-bit style) as well as the player's avatar, level, experience bar and amount of tokens on the top right and access to look over the recent update on the bottom right. On top of all this, the player's most played character will also appear in the very middle. While on the main menu screen, player's can also see their battle pass level and amount of friends currently online nearby to their avatar and such and the notifications will have a number on it (based on how many unread notifications there are) until the notifications have been read. The functions that are included within the main menu themselves are options that essentially take players to small menus based around more specific things which are different depending on each one. The functions are play, characters, wardrobe, store, battle pass, profile, social, settings, notifications and exit to title screen. The play function allows for players to access the different game types (and the training option) by selecting which one they desire to play and then either selecting the specific game mode they wish or choosing to search for matches of all game modes/a mix of game modes unless if they selected training in which they will instead select between doing training matches, replaying the tutorial or practising on the training grounds. Players can also view general details of each game mode within this smaller menu as each game type gets a description. The characters function allows for players to access a sort of database for all of the playable characters within the video game which features lists of said characters, separated by the game types that they are featured within, and gives an overview of each character if players select to view them. This overview includes an backstory, their abilities with a description and example video for each one, all of their skins, both unlocked and locked, and the character themselves appearing on the right beside all of that with their current customization. The wardrobe function allows for players to access all of their customization options, separated into all of the categories of options on the left, and be able to equip those that they have unlocked however each of the customization options allow them too as well as see any locked options and be told what would be required to be done to unlock them. Each unlocked and locked option has either a unlocked or locked symbol next to it as a small description is below each option when they appear on the bottom right after being highlighted over. The store function allows for players to access a item store where they can use all of their earned tokens and purchase all sorts of customization options. The options are separated into categories of options on the left and the overall layout is the same as the wardrobe except that players are purchasing options instead of equipping them with the symbols being replaced by prices while a total amount of tokens is on the top right. The store will always have all options available except for brought ones which will then leave the store after purchase. The battle pass function allows for players to access the current battle pass and an overview of it involving both it's name and how many days remaining before it is replaced as well as the list of battle pass levels along with the rewards and how much experience needed to reach the next level. It is also here where players will find both their daily and weekly missions which each come with goal names, explanations of how to complete them, progress in completing them and how much battle pass experience will be gained from completing them. The profile function allows for players to access their own profile which displays their avatar, username, title, level, level medals, experience bar and how much experience is needed to level on the top left, their banner on the top right and their full statistics, separated by the different game types, below which can be scrolled through and filtered to look at more specific stats. On other tabs, players can look through their list of achievements, both earned and unearned ones, and see how to earn them as well as get a look at their history of matches. The social function allows for players to access the friends, party, voice chat and recent players tabs. In the friends tab, players will see all of their friends and have the ability to send out/receive requests. In both the party and recent players tabs, players will see a list of players and be able to view their profiles or do actions such as reporting them. In the voice chat tab, players can choose to first enter either the party chat or the in-match chat and then have following options from there such as muting/unmuting certain chosen players. The settings function allows for players to access their options for adjusting language, video, sound, controls, gameplay and social in a variety of different ways, such as turning on subtitles or changing buttons, to a max certain limit so the players can be as comfortable as possible with what they must do and such while they play all of their chosen game modes themselves. It is also within the settings that players are able to read their very own help guide for explanations on all the different things that are separated in order to help players. The notifications function allows for players to access a list of certain activity that has happened like if they got a friend request which they can delete to clear their notifications while this is also where players will be told that they have completed a battle pass mission, either daily or weekly, and where they claim a reward once it got unlocked while none of these options will ever expire on their own and will only ever disappear when claimed or deleted by the players themselves. It is possible to clear and claim all notifications at once if wanted. The exit to title screen function allows for players to access the option to exit back to the title screen after it pops in the middle of the screen and asks if they are sure that they want to exit or not rather than just straight away taking them back to the title screen. On the specific day of April Fool's Day, the option gets replaced by a message acting as if players are trapped and are unable to ever leave which leaves players to exit from their game a different way until it goes back to normal after the day itself has ended and moved on to the next. There are a couple of times when the main menu will change in what it includes which are when a new character gets released which will cause them to replace the player's most played character for a total of a week and during a special event which will cause the background to change to fit the theme of the event itself. Matchmaking Game Types Training Customization Battle Passes |-|One= The TBA Battle Pass : ??/??/???? - ??/??/???? Tier One *Level 001 = TBA (Title) *Level 002 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 003 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 004 = TBA (Quote) *Level 005 = TBA (Spray) *Level 006 = TBA (Emote) *Level 007 = TBA (Gravestone) *Level 008 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 009 = Character Skin Selector *Level 010 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Two *Level 011 = TBA (Title) *Level 012 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 013 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 014 = TBA (Quote) *Level 015 = TBA (Spray) *Level 016 = TBA (Emote) *Level 017 = TBA (Backpack) *Level 018 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 019 = Character Skin Selector *Level 020 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Three *Level 021 = TBA (Title) *Level 022 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 023 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 024 = TBA (Quote) *Level 025 = TBA (Spray) *Level 026 = TBA (Emote) *Level 027 = TBA (Aircraft) *Level 028 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 029 = Character Skin Selector *Level 030 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Four *Level 031 = TBA (Title) *Level 032 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 033 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 034 = TBA (Quote) *Level 035 = TBA (Spray) *Level 036 = TBA (Emote) *Level 037 = TBA (Gravestone) *Level 038 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 039 = Character Skin Selector *Level 040 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Five *Level 041 = TBA (Title) *Level 042 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 043 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 044 = TBA (Quote) *Level 045 = TBA (Spray) *Level 046 = TBA (Emote) *Level 047 = TBA (Backpack) *Level 048 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 049 = Character Skin Selector *Level 050 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Six *Level 051 = TBA (Title) *Level 052 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 053 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 054 = TBA (Quote) *Level 055 = TBA (Spray) *Level 056 = TBA (Emote) *Level 057 = TBA (Aircraft) *Level 058 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 059 = Character Skin Selector *Level 060 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Seven *Level 061 = TBA (Title) *Level 062 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 063 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 064 = TBA (Quote) *Level 065 = TBA (Spray) *Level 066 = TBA (Emote) *Level 067 = TBA (Gravestone) *Level 068 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 069 = Character Skin Selector *Level 070 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Eight *Level 071 = TBA (Title) *Level 072 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 073 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 074 = TBA (Quote) *Level 075 = TBA (Spray) *Level 076 = TBA (Emote) *Level 077 = TBA (Backpack) *Level 078 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 079 = Character Skin Selector *Level 080 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Nine *Level 081 = TBA (Title) *Level 082 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 083 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 084 = TBA (Quote) *Level 085 = TBA (Spray) *Level 086 = TBA (Emote) *Level 087 = TBA (Aircraft) *Level 088 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 089 = Character Skin Selector *Level 090 = TBA (??? Skin) Tier Ten *Level 091 = TBA (Title) *Level 092 = TBA (Avatar) *Level 093 = TBA (Emoji) *Level 094 = TBA (Quote) *Level 095 = TBA (Spray) *Level 096 = TBA (Emote) *Level 097 = TBA (Music Pack) *Level 098 = TBA (Loading Screen) *Level 099 = Character Skin Selector *Level 100 = TBA (??? Skin) Leveling Achievements Party Play Updates Trivia *Any purchases of this video game, no matter the edition, on the release date and the day before it had a portion of their money go towards donations for World Cancer Day due to their shared date. *The loading symbol that is universally used throughout the whole video game is a Phugel that bounces up and down above the words "loading..." which appear and disappear as if they are being typed repeatedly. Easter Eggs Special Editions Continuity With A Spaceific Universe There are a various amount of ways that this game connects into the canon of A Spaceific Universe but not everything that happens within the game is considered canon and so here consists of a general explanation of what is and what isn't. However, it doesn't go into too much detail of each thing as to keep it short. The players themselves are considered, as the game's description suggestions, people who are looking to get famous from the war with the tokens they gain being due to this while the experience that players gain is the in-game version of them getting more and more fame with the more that they play. The character interactions featured within Versus, Survival and Raids are canon in the sense that most of these interactions between the characters happened at some point, past or future, and in some form behind the scenes but not necessarily how they do within the games themselves. There are only a few exceptions of this which are instead considered to be representations of what would happen if the involved characters ever met. Category:A Spaceific Universe